


Don't Leave (Art)

by Ruby_Stone



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, Drawing, Durincest, Incest, Ink, M/M, Pencil, Slash, fili - Freeform, for be_the_lights, kili - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby_Stone/pseuds/Ruby_Stone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili doesn't want Kili to leave *tear*</p><p>Art work done for the wonderful be_the_lights for "The Rising Sun"... It truly is a wonderful story and you guys should check it out!!!!!:D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave (Art)

[](http://s1303.photobucket.com/user/lilypad3999/media/Photobucket%20Desktop%20-%20Gabriel%20Sirounians%20iMac/Scan16_zpsd4126ad4.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> This scene is from "The Rising Sun" towards the end of chapter 15 by be_the_lights ..... I'm not gonna spoil anything because you guys should really read story. It is so intense and so amazing.... i am in love with this author!!<3<3<3
> 
> <3 :D
> 
> P.S. 
> 
> I know the music i posted is TOTALLLLYY unnecessary..but i just had to!! lollll It just kinda fit ya know? *blush*
> 
> Music: "I Surrender" by Celine Dion <3


End file.
